Magical Spirts: Most Powerful Magic...Friendship
This is a Bubble Guppies AU story about The Magical Spirits entering high school, written by PinkiePie6. Summary The Magical Spirits are entering high school, where there's drama, popular kids, bullies, and other...typical school stuff. Notes There are things to keep in mind as you read this story: * This is an AU (alternate universe) story in which the Magical Spirits are the main characters. * The Spirits are human and are 15 years old. * The story will contain OCs (other people's won't be in it, unless if they ask if they want their OCs in the story). * Spook is the main character. Story Chapter 1: Starting High School Spook's POV It's not easy going back to school. Believe me, I know the worst, and the worst is probably entering the most important yet challenging step in life...high school. I've been quite lonely ever since my older brother left for collage when I was in the seventh grade. He and I do a lot together, but when he left, the house has been pretty quiet. My parents weren't the same; they used to be fun and helpful, but with my bro out of the house, they just start arguing over stupid things and hardly ever paid attention to me. When they get angry, you know what they do? They yell at me over everything, and most of the time...I didn't even do ANYTHING wrong! My name is Spook, and I've been the new kid since eighth grade, and I hate it. Because I was quite introverted, the kids would pick on me, beat me, and threatened to embarrass me in front of the school. They do this all the time. I would tell my parents about it, but they weren't really helping. They once told me to ignore the bullies, but that just made everything worse. After getting my schedule from the main office, I went to my Block 1 class. The room, though, was locked, so I stood outside the room. I saw about seven kids from my middle school that I still recognized. There was Hingo, freakishly smart dude and is quite popular for a nerd. I still remembered Clowny, the class clown. He has a lot of friends and many kids that go to his parties say that his parties are 'epic as hell'. I don't think I remember being invited to any of his parties. There's also Nicey. I heard she's on the cheerleading team, and there are quite a few boys that want to date her. I heard she has a boyfriend. Strongy is there too. I heard he is the boyfriend of the most popular girl, Hosey. Honestly...don't get me started on those two. I also knew of Goldy. He used to be rude back in middle school, now I heard he is a little nicer. And thank goodness for that. Just thinking about those kids made me wonder if I'll be popular like them...no, wait. Popularity is really not my specialty, nor am I even trying to become popular. I just think that's --- (RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!!!) Well, time to go to class. Chapter 2: Swifty (time skip to a month later) Spook's POV I always dread going to my Block 3 class, which is Algebra. Not because of the teacher -- who is Mrs. Yander, but the fact that Hosey and Strongy are in there. And as for seating...well, I'm in the back and in a corner. I always love to sit in the back. Anyway, our teacher handed us a review packet and told us to only do the first two pages. Just then, the door opens and some girl walks in and approaches the desk. Oh my God, I almost forgot about her...Swifty. I basically had a major crush on that woman the second I saw her...and that was in middle school! She was just absolutely beautiful, despite her tomboyish looks and personality; everything from her voice to the way she always says "Yo, what's up, peeps?". I just absolutely adored her! Unfortunately, I had to keep my distance away from her so no one knows I've been crushing her. As far as I know, she doesn't have a boyfriend. I don't know if I told you this, but I have a really bad case of something called Social Anxiety Disorder. You see, I always have great difficulty talking to other people. Social interactions are literally my biggest nightmare, and I hate being the center of attention, otherwise a severe panic attack would start to kick in. Because of my disorder and the bullying, I wasn't capable of making friends, let alone ask Swifty out. "So where do I sit?" I heard her asking Mrs. Yander. Her voice...I just froze at that voice. That beautiful voice. Swifty. I can't believe she's in my Algebra class! That one girl I had been dreaming about meeting for almost a year! Her hair is just gorgeous, yet messy. I don't really care. To me, she's a beautiful tomboy. "There's an empty seat next to Spook." Mrs. Yander said. I froze. "That'll be your seat from now on." I looked to my left, and sure enough...that empty desk is soon to be occupied. Then she turned around to look at me. Her beautiful eyes pointing at my direction. That's when I reacted. My Social Anxiety kicked in, but I tried to keep it cool. Crap, she's getting closer. I don't know how I'm able to get through the rest of the class. Then she sat down next to me with her own review packet. It was now getting harder for me to concentrate...and breathe. "Guys, pass up your review packets. There's only a minute left in class." Mrs. Yander finally spoke after a solid ten minutes. Thank God! I was really looking forward to --- (RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!!!) YES! Time to leave. Swifty's POV The kid next to me...never got his name, actually...but he seems like he's in a hurry. I started to get a bit suspicious, though. Why the hell does he look like he saw a ghost when he saw me come in? Not only that, but he's been super quiet. "Hey um...Spook?" I asked him. He instantly froze. "Do you go to lunch after this?" He nodded vigorously. "Well, can you, uh...meet me in the stairwell? I want to talk to you." And I left. Spook's POV WHAT?! What does she want to talk to ME about?! I hope I didn't piss her off or anything. But I just went to the stairwell, anyway. Extremely nervous and stomach churning, I went up. After all of those steps, I finally saw her. God, I just want to disappear. I just looked at my feet. "Spook, is it?" She asked. I nodded. "I want to know. Why are you so nervous around me?" She asked. I fought to keep from throwing up. "I don't know why." I muttered, blushing furiously. Swiftly smiled that cute smile. "Oh, come on." She said, laughing a bit. "You can trust me. Who says tomboys aren't nice?" I smiled a bit, but it goes away. Suddenly, her hand was on my chin, making me look straight into her gorgeous green eyes. "Now this will sound a bit sappy, but I think you're quite cute. I don't meet to be offensive, but way cuter than any boy I've met. So smile, okay?" She said softly. That made me smile. "Okay. Enough sappy time." She said. "Let's go to lunch. I'll introduce you to my friends." I nodded, and followed her to the cafeteria. Chapter 3: Making New Friends Hosey's POV I was pissed. Swifty befriending that crybaby?! Seeing her talk to him just made me beyond pissed! That weirdo doesn't even deserve friends! Why is Swifty hanging out with him? "Hosey Posey!" I heard Strongy call me. I hated the nickname he gave me. It's embarrassing, but he seemed to like it. "I got you a water bottle." "Thanks, Strongy." I thanked him. "No prob." He said. I was still angry with...with...ugh! I can't even SAY it! "What's wrong, Hosey Posey? You seem upset." "It's nothing, Strongy. Well...have you seen that crybaby Spook?" I asked him. "No. Why? Is he bothering you? I can clobber him up if you want me to." He said, slamming a fist to a hand. I shook my head, then suddenly, on the opposite side of the cafeteria...ugh. There he is, with Swifty. Seriously?! Swifty is way too popular to be hanging out with loners. Why is she hanging out with the crybaby? I hate that! "Hi, Hoesy!" I heard my best friend Lucy call out to me. She is very pretty, from her gorgeous shining black hair to her colorful clothing. "Oh...hello, Lucy." I greeted back as she sat at the table. "Hosey Posey, there's the weak baby over there!" Strongy said, pointing to Spook and Swifty sitting with other kids. Hingo, Nicey, Goldy, and Clowny. Spook's POV I met Swifty's friends, Hingo, Nicey, Goldy, and Clowny. They seem nice, but I feel unsure of myself. I wonder if they knew of me as the 'crybaby' back in eighth grade? Oh, crap! What if they did? Will they mock me, tease me, beat me up? "So you're name is Spook?" I heard the smart one, Hingo, speak up. I nodded, not looking up at him...or anyone. "And you were the new kid from middle school?" Goldy spoke. I nodded. "Wow! And we thought we know everyone!" Clowny said. "That's great!" Nicey said. "So...where did you use to live?" "Virginia." I said, and lapsed back to silence. "My grandparents lived in Virginia. Every sprink break, my family and I go visit them." Hingo said. "I used to live in Virginia when I was little." Goldy spoke. "Growing up, I moved here." "Did I ever tell you guys I throw the best parties?" Clowny says. Then he looked at me. "Hey. Didn't I try to invite you to my parties?" I shook my head. "Oh come on! Of course I gave you invitations, no matter how many times you turn them down!" Clowny says. Then he hugs me. "Trust me. I am a lot of fun, and I love to make new friends. OH! And our houses are closer! GUYS! Let's go hang out at my house!" "Good idea, Clowny." Swifty says. I, too, am okay with that idea. Chapter 4: Fun With My New Friends Spook's POV It was Saturday, and thank goodness for that! I woke up feeling very hot. I got out of my sheets and looked out the window. Looks pretty nice out. I checked the temperature in my house, and saw that it was only 68 degrees fahrenheit. Feeling very hot, I decided to take a shower. After that, I got dressed, and then noticed a full length mirror and looked at myself. It's just me, wearing black shorts and a wooly sweater. It was October, and I figured that I would need something warm. My appearance was strange. Clowny is always saying how my hair always makes him think of metal. My eyes are weird too. Goldy once told me that they glow like a carrot of gold, but I never thought so. Nor do I believe him. I headed for the kitchen and found some leftover chicken in the refrigerator, and I ate that for breakfast. I looked at the clock hanging above the door to the closet, and saw that it was eleven. Knowing what I wanted to do, I walked down a house next to mine and knocked on the door. A few seconds, the door swung open and Clowny appeared. I saw the other kids in there as well and they looked at me. "Woo! Our boy Spook showed up!" Clowny said excitedly. Swifty goes to the door. "Hey sport." She said to me. I waved. Hingo took one look at me, and said while smiling: "Hey, Spook. You won't be needing sweaters here." "Totally!" Clowny said. "In my house, it hardly ever goes below fifty." He grinned, and I blushed. It still made me embarrassed to be around them, let alone Swifty. I looked down. And then the tomboy's hand was on my chin, prompting me to look at her. I did, and her eyes bore into mine. "I know this sounds kinda sappy, but smile. You have an amazing smile." She said, and I blushed darker. She smiled, and I did too. "Come inside, darling." Goldy said. We went into the living room. The walls have streamers hanging about. I'm pretty sure Clowny forgot to take them down after his parties. Hingo asked me if I liked to play the Wii, and I said yes. Clowny gave me a controller, and he, Hingo, and Swifty got theirs. Nicey and Goldy decided to watch. Once we're all set, Clowny sets up the Wii and puts in Super Smash Bros. While we were playing, Nicey scoots to me and starts talking, making my attention drift to her. "Tell us about yourself, Spook." She said. I bit my lip. "Well...I really like watching YouTube, I like to draw, I like to listen to music, and...and I'm quite introverted..." I said slowly. "Sometimes I'm liked that too, but thanks to Clowny I became a social butterfly." Hingo said, and he laughed a little. "Is it hard talking to people you don't know? Especially in school?" I asked. Hingo shrugged. "It does get quite awkward at first, but I got used to it. And maybe you will too." I nodded. My attention drifted back to the game. I was in the process of taking out the a character off the stage, when suddenly another character hits mine so hard he flew straight into the distance. I looked at Swifty, and she was grinning, as well as holding back her laughter. "Game over for you, Mario." She muttered, her grin gets a bit wider. "Shut up!" I said. She laughed, and the others did too. I had a lot of fun. Later, we played Mario Kart Wii. I beat Swifty, Clowny, and Hingo in each round, surprisingly. It's weird, because I'm not quite good with video games. My parents couldn't really afford to buy me anything I want. While we were playing, I realized how much fun I had with these kids. Popular kids, I should say. Clowny was constantly making jokes and saying inappropriate things, and we all laughed. Whenever I go in first place, Swifty would reach over and press buttons on my controller, messing me up. I called her a sore loer, but she just laughed. An hour later, I decided that I should go back to my house so that my dad doesn't get mad at me. When I waked into the kitchen, I saw my cousin, Bones, sitting there. He was staring at his IPhone with interest, and something was baking in the oven. The smell of what he was baking hit my nose. It smelled like cupcakes. "Dude, what are you making?" I asked. He looked at me, blushed, and hid his phone in his pocket. Bones wasn't usually the one to hide things. "What are you doing on your phone?" I asked, walking toward him. "Shut up! I'm not doing anything!" He said. "What are you doing? And where have you been for the past several minutes?" I blushed at this. "I was...helping a friend with homework." I lied, and Bones obviously didn't take it. I could tell by the serious look on his face. "You were with Swifty and her friends, weren't you?" He asked, his voice flat and angry. I got scared at his tone. "Yes, but ---" "Listen to this, little cousin. You will stay away from her, because she doesn't even like you. If Strongy and Hosey don't want you near her, I'' don't want you near her." "How did you know I was hanging out with her?" I suddenly came to one realization: Bones, my own cousin, happens to be a good friend of Strongy. Just thinking about it makes me becomes even more scared of my cousin. "And another thing, the only reason Swifty and her friends even hang out with you is because they feel bad for you!" He said, standing up. I can't believe what I'm hearing... "That's not true! I only like her as a friend! They don't feel sorry...for me!" I sounded less confident at the end of my statement. "Yeah, right! Like she actually loves a dork like you!" Bones spat. "Everytime you make a friend, you end up abandoning the other!" "You've never had ''any friends!" "I've never wanted any!" "Right. No one wants you. Not even Swifty, Goldy, Hingo, or Nicey. They'll never want you. Ever!" Tears come to my eyes. Bones is probably right. "But...they like me!" I said, trying to sound brave. "Yeah, right! Go back to your little fantasy world and stay there 'til you die, you son of a bitch, because no one will ever like you! When I tell Strongy and/or Hosey about this, I'm going to make sure they make the rest of your life a living hell! Do you understand me?!" I burst into tears and ran into my bedroom. I didn't even dare to come on. Not even to eat. My dad tried to get me to come out, but I locked my door. At six, I heard Bones talking. From what I can tell, he's probably talking on the phone. So he is telling Strongy about me being friends with Swifty... Great. Once this weekend is over, I'm going to be dead. "I'm telling you, my weird-ass cousin of mine is fawning over her." That was Bones' voice. "What?! She's the school favorite athlete! Why would that weirdo even fall for her? He doesn't deserve friends! Gosh!" I'm pretty sure that was Strongy. And by that tone in his voice, he sounds rather angry. "I know. That's what I keep telling him." "Good. Do that. I'm going to tell Hosey about this." "Yeah! I can't wait to hear about the buises and black eyes you'll give him soon!" "Me too. I've gave him plenty in the past." Then Bones started laughing, but in an ominous way. Well, that's it. I'm dead. I fell back into my bed, put the pillow over my head, and sobbed. Chapter 5: Explanation Spook's POV When I woke up the next day, all I did was watch TV. I didn't feel like doing anything. God, I knew Swifty hates me! When ten-thirty rolled around, I heard a knock at the front door. I really hope it's not Swifty or any of her friends. "Spook?" That was Swifty. With hesitation, I went to go open the door and she entered. She noticed my expression. "What's up?" I didn't want to answer. I just shut my eyes instead. I lowered my head so she doesn't see the tears. "Spook, what's going?" She asked quietly. Then she got angry. "Is Hosey giving you a hard time again? As soon as Monday comes, I'm gonna go straight up to her and ---" "It's not about Hosey!" I said, sounding angry. "Then...what's wrong?" She asked. "It's my cousin, Bones, and Strongy." I said. "They said something about me." "What did they say?" "They said that they're going to beat the hell out of me just because I'm friends with you." Swifty frowned, her eyebrowns furrowed. "Woah, hold on! Did they really say that?" "Yes they did." I whispered, tears start to fall. "Spook, you really shouldn't care about what Strongy and Hosey think of you, neither should you care about what your idiot cousin says...no offense. You have to shut them out. If there's anyone from our school that is a freak, it's Hosey. If they ever try to put a hand on you, I'll make sure they don't." Swifty said. As much as I am happy to hear what she says to me, I'm still freaked out. "School isn't about popularity and keeping a reputation." She said, smiling. "It's about making friends and helping others out. And you know what? I do like spending time with you. You're awesome." "Thanks." I said. "Come on, Spook. Clowny just got a new Wii game today." She took my hand and pulled me along. I laughed, but on the inside I was screaming like a fangirl at a concert. Oh my God! Swifty is holding my hand!! 'Chapter 6: ' Spook's POV At Clowny's house, Swifty, Clowny, Hingo, and Goldy are playing Kirby's Return To Dreamland while Nicey watched. I could tell right away Goldy wasn't getting the hang of it. "Getting frustrated, Goldy?" I asked. "No, it's just that I've never played this game before." He said. Everyone else laughed. Suddenly, Clowny paused the game. "What the heck, Clowny! We're almost there to the boss battle!" Hingo said, reaching over to unpause the game. Clowny moved his controller out of Hingo's reach. "What's wrong, Hingo? Too scared to get back at me?" He taunted. "Yeah, Hingo. He took the controller from you. What are you gonna do about it?" Swifty says with a laugh. "God damn it, Clowny. Give me the controller!" Hingo said, reaching over to get it. Clowny laughed and pulled it out of his reach. "Yeah, Clowny. Listen to the nerd." I said. Everyone else started laughing. Clowny started to run, making Hingo go after him. "GIVE ME THE FUCKING CONTROLLER!!" Hingo yelled. Clowny and the rest of us laughed harder. Clowny fell over and continued laughing his head off. Hingo started slapping Clowny. "YOU-SON-OF-A-DICK!" Hingo yelled while laughing. Clowny struggled for breath. I grabbed the controller from him and gave it to Hingo. "Thanks." Hingo said, and we continued the game. We defeated the second boss in the game, and we set the controller down. "Second boss down." I said, feeling satisfied. more TBACategory:Stories